powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stayover
The Stayover is the third episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 5, 2016. This episode focuses on Bubbles. Plot The girls have a slumber party and wake up not remembering anything. Bubbles is missing, there is a bull in the kitchen and Mojo Jojo is in the house dressed up in a frock with makeup on. Little do they remember what happened. The previous night, the girls got crazy and ate a lot of candy. The Professor warned them not to eat too much but they ignored his plea. That night Mojo Jojo had plans of killing the Powerpuff Girls, but the girls grabbed him happily inside the house giving him a makeover. Back to the present, Blossom, and Buttercup go out to find Bubbles. They realize how much trouble they caused the city. They had thrashed a bridge and the bull in their kitchen was a bull from the bullfighting place they went last night. Expecting to find Bubbles there, Blossom and Buttercup go to a play area. The boy in the counter says that whatever was there last night was smashed and made into baseball caps, thinking that Bubbles was also smashed, Blossom and Buttercup go back home to apologize to the Professor but find Bubbles there. They are happy now. The girls sacrifice their tickets to the amusement park to a family who had struggled because of them. Major Characters * * * Minor Characters * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * Bull * Construction worker monster * Matadors * Arcade employee Trivia *The title and plot are a reference to the 2009 comedy film, The Hangover. *This episode features Robin Snyder for the first time since "Superfriends", an episode of the 1998 series. *This is Mojo Jojo's first appearance in the 2016 reboot and Roger L. Jackson reprises his role for him. *The cereal box that Blossom takes from the cupboard features Space Tow Truck, a TV show the girls are watching in "Tiara Trouble". *This was the only episode to be premiered on Warner TV Asia on April 23, 2016. *Both this episode and the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Donut of Shame" have similar plots. *The 1998 series episode Candy is Dandy has a similar plot. *The layout of the Rocktopus ride may be based on the first looping water slide, the Cannonball Loop. *Andy's Arcade is a reference of a series' storyboard artist Andy Cung. *Bubbles wants to fight a bull despite her being an animal lover. *This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD. Running Gag: *The Narrator keeps giving flashbacks. *Blossom and Buttercup repeatedly saying "Rocktopus!" and also the backdrop. Errors *Robin is missing her white base coloring for her eyes again for this frame. *Bubbles’ mouth disappears for a frame as she turns. *For one frame, the white of the right eye on Robin isn’t colored. *For one frame, the white pupil on Blossom isn’t colored in, or it was incorrectly filled with the pink coloring. *In one frame Blossom is missing her stockings after the Professor suggests going out for ice cream. Video Powerpuff Girls - The Stayover (Preview) Where is Bubbles? Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Mojo Flashback Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries Category:Episodes where Buttercup cries